Today Was A Fairytail
by JuliIsMe
Summary: Spencer signed up for story time at the library, and wanted to tell the story of the nub and the demon.


**Please enjoy this story I wrote when I was little!**

Spencer decided to sign up for story time at the libary. "Okay kids." He said. "Who wants to hear a story?"

"Princess and the frog!" The blonde girl in the front said. Her name tag read Alison.

"No! Demons with bloody faces." The twins in the back, Bob and Billy said. The mention of Demon struck an idea in Spencer's head. He looked back at Sam and Fredddie. Freddie was trying to pick out books for his report. Sam was holding his hand and leaning on him, obivoously bored. Spencer smiled. He had time.

"Actually, let's hear the story of the dork and the demon." Spencer said, tossing the books to the side, talking in the direction of the kids but looking at Sam and Freddie.

Spencer leaned forward. "Once apon a time there was a princess and a prince. The prince's mom wanted him marry the princess' best friend Princess Carly. In order for prince Freddie's mom to let him see Princess Sam..."

"Excuse me?" Alison asked.

"Yes Alison?" Spencer asked.

"Who are Freddie and Sam?" Alison asked.

"They are the Prince and Princess of the Bushwell." Spencer said. "Now where was I? Oh yeah. So in order for Prince Freddie's mom to let the Prince see the princess..."

"Excuse me?" Alison asked.

Spencer sighed. "Yes Alison?"

"Which princess are you talking about?" Alison asked.

"Princess Sam. In order for Prince Freddie's mom to let him see the princess he had to pretend to have a crush on Princess Carly."

"Excuse me?" Alison asked.

"SHUT UP ALISON!" Spencer yelled. "Princess Sam thought that Prince Freddie's crush on Carly was real so she pretended to hate him. Then this really hot prince steeped into the picture, Prince Brad. Princess Carly thought that Princess Sam was in love with Prince Brad so Princess Sam ran off, and Prince Freddie had to save her."

Freddie looked over. "What's wrong Nub?" Sam asked.

"I thought I just heard my name." Freddie said.

"Sheesh Fredwierd. It's story time. Why would Spencer be telling a story about you?" Sam asked.

"I heard your name too." Freddie said.

"What?" Sam asked

Spencer continued telling his story. "Prince Freddie followed Princess Sam into a really dark garden. It was raining. Prince Freddie realized Princess Sam really was in love and thought about Prince Brad. Prince Freddie loved Princess Sam but wanted her to be happy. Prince Freddie told Princess Sam that he had her approval to date Prince Brad. And ya know what Princess Sam did?" Spencer asked.

"What?" All the kids chirped.

"She kissed him." Spencer said.

"Prince Brad?" Alison asked.

"Nope, Prince Freddie." Spencer said. All the kids gasped.

"And then what happened?" Jennatte asked. She was the little girl in the back.

"Prince Freddie was so shocked her didn't do anything so Princess Sam ran away. She ran and ran until she reached the town of the mentals, and stayed near a lake called troubled waters. Prince Freddie found the Princess and went to save her, again."

"That's it. I heard troubled waters." Sam said.

"Comon Sam. I bet he was just telling a story about a lake." Freddie said lamily. Sam turned to face him.

"Really? A lake?" Freddie smirked.

"Maybe Sammy." He said. Sam flicked him on the head.

"Nub gets what Nub deserves." She said.

"When Prince Freddie reached troubled waters Princess Sam didn't want anything to do with him. So then Prince Freddie kissed her in front of the whole vilage. 'So I guess we're both crazy huh Princess?" Prince Freddie asked. Princess Sam was happy the prince liked her but was confused. What would happen to her village? 'So what now?' Princess Sam asked. Then one of the villagers answered her questions in one simple answer. 'Seddie!' He screamed." Spencer said.

"The End?" Alison asked. "Why say the end if it's real?" Spencer asked.

"I heard Seddie. I'm going over there." Sam said.

"Sam I bet he's not talking about us." Freddie said.

"Then who would he be talking about?" Sam asked.

"I don't know he's he's SPENCER!" Freddie said.

"That's true." Sam said.

"It's real?" All the kids scream.

"Totally." Spencer said.

"Then who are the real..." Jennette was cut off by Sam who was shortly followed by Freddie.

"What are you doing?" Sam asked Spencer.

"Nothing Sam." He said.

"SAM?" All the kids asked in union.

"That's what they call me." Sam said.

"Yep kids. They are your prince and princess." Spencer said.

"Sam! Freddie." Alison screamed. All the kids ran up to them and hugged them.

"Aww. Nice to know I'm so loved. Comon Jean." Freddie said. Jeanie walked from the children's book section.

"Jeanie! How come you never told us your parents were ROYALTY?" Alison asked.

"That's because I never knew." Jeanie replied.

"What was that about?." Sam asked. She took Jeanie's hand and walked away.

**I hope you enjoyed and forgive errors and REVIEW!**


End file.
